


Truth - Deleted Scene

by redbeard



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbeard/pseuds/redbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write the scene after Chapter 4 of Truth – I didn’t put it in there because it had no bearing on the plot, but hey, who needs plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth - Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the peeps who said they thought Baz should top ;)

**Baz**

I will never get tired of Simon Snow's kisses.

Crowley, he's good at it.

He's tugging at my jacket.

He's taken off my jacket.

"Snow." I pull away, just a little. "Just give me a minute. I have to feed."

**Simon**

Baz rummages around in his bag and retrieves a sealed container full of blood. The outside of the container is slightly frosted – he must have spelled the inside of the bag to keep it cold. He disappears into the bathroom. I’ve never been able to get Baz comfortable with feeding in front of me. I guess I should be grateful that he even eats in front of me, since he won’t do it in front of his family.

Baz returns after a few minutes with colour in his face and a wicked glint in his eye. He marches straight over to me, pushes me on to the bed and stands back. He stares and me and murmurs under his breath. My shirt starts to unbutton itself.  I’ve already removed my tie but my jacket slides itself off my shoulders. My belt unbuckles itself. Baz undresses himself slowly at the same time, staring at me hungrily and muttering through a smirk. My fly undoes itself and it tickles in _just_ the right place. I gasp. Baz steps forward and looms over me, ready to pounce.

I love it when he’s like this.

**Baz**

I was going to see how much I could do to Simon without actually touching him, but he’s naked and golden and panting on my bed and I can’t hold back any longer. His ridiculous red wings have spread out behind him and he looks like an oil painting, all gold and red against the blue bed. I straddle his lap and he kisses my chest, biting and sucking, his fingers running electric currents up and down my back. I push him backwards, leaning over him and kissing his mouth, pushing my way into it with my tongue.  His kisses are hot and wet and urgent. He bites my lip and pushes me up and off him.

**Simon**

I push Baz away and climb further back onto the bed. I grab his hand and pull him back towards me. He climbs up but I push him sideways so he falls on his back, his erection bobbing gently above his navel.

“Snow,” he gasps, and I lean down to kiss him. His mouth is warmer than usual – it always is when we’re like this. I know what I want to do. I drop down onto him and roll the two of us over so he’s on top. He doesn’t miss a beat, taking control and kissing his way down the side of my throat. He reaches under the pillow and pulls out a condom. He must have hidden it there earlier. He’s sneaky like that.

**Baz**

Simon snatches the condom out of my hand, tears it open and starts rolling it onto my cock. I raise my eyebrow at him – it wouldn’t be the first time I topped, but he usually prefers it the other way. He shrugs. I’m throbbing with anticipation but I take my time preparing him, using the lubrication spell a couple of times just in case. He writhes under me as I gently probe and stretch him with my slippery fingers.

“Baz,” he moans, and then cuts off as I twist my fingers. “Baz. Please. Now.”

“Are you sure?” I want him to say it – and I want one last moment to drive him wild with anticipation.

He growls.

“Get in me.”

I obey.

**Simon**

Baz’s fluttery, feathery fingering filled me with desperate need and the moment he pushes himself inside me it feels so _right_ and tight and full. He rocks, gently, in and out, and I feel the steady build of pressure and heat inside me. He snakes his hand in between us and teases my cock and it’s too much, _too much –_

**Baz**

Simon’s so tight and the buildup was so intense that I know I’m not going to last long. Everything is heat and breath and golden skin. I wriggle my fingers around his cock in the hope of getting him to come with me and it works, I feel him shudder and contract and shake around me just as a rushing warmth floods my body and everything goes red.

I lie on top of him, panting. All I can see is my arm, pale against his golden chest. I kiss whatever bit of him my mouth is against. He squeezes me gently and I feel his hand in my hair.

“All right, Snow?” I whisper softly.

He hums happily beneath me. I close my eyes. Oxford indeed. I have everything I could possibly need – right here, in my arms.


End file.
